


3+1 facts about Mr. Orange

by Melie



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: 3 Facts, Gen, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three things about Freddy, and a bonus. About jobs, names, and mirrors. And smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3+1 facts about Mr. Orange

**Author's Note:**

> It all belongs to Master Quentin Tarantino.

\- He really wanted this job. Undercover cop, even the name sounded nice. The whole "Commode Story" was just bullshit, but then he just had to remember that he really wanted this job, and learning it could even be funny. And when he entered the bar and went to Joe, wondering if it would work, wondering if they would figure him out or not, hoping that they wouldn't, he thought about it again. The fun was just beginning. That's what he thought.

\- Orange : he liked the name. Could have been worse. He could quite see why Pink and Brown were complaining. And why White wasn't. Yeah, Pink was right : White had one of the coolest names. But so had he, Orange, when you thought about it.

\- Sometimes he looked at the mirror and didn't know who he was looking at. Orange, or Freddy ? And what was the difference, anyway ? Sometimes he couldn't remember.

\- The first one to laugh was Joe's friend. Freddy looked at him, straight in the eyes, and saw him smiling. And he liked the smile. He liked it a lot.


End file.
